Loving A Hardened Heart
by LinVolturi
Summary: Recently widowed, King Thranduil finds himself running his Kingdom and raising his two small children alone. Eventual Bard/OC
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

A horrible howl filled the air. The scream was a high pitched shriek. Sharp was the sound and near deafening.

The Elvenking sat, alone in his dimly lit chambers. His fingers curled around a wine glass while his pointer finger and thumb held his head. Memories, guilt and loneliness filled him. He should have never allowed the Queen to go. He should have insisted she stay behind and care for their young children. He should have...His eyes closed in regret. Such thoughts and feelings, no longer mattered. She was gone. His lovely wife and best friend was gone.

The loss weighed heavily on his heart. He felt it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. The pain of loss was sharp, like a sword, quick and smooth. The pain, that seemed everlasting. He found it difficult to eat, sleep and breath. His thoughts were constantly focused on her crystal-clear eyes, gentle smile. He missed her spunky yet refined demeanor. A small tear threatened to leave his eye when that sharp banshee-like scream brought him out of his thoughts.

His head snapped up as he looked towards the door. He inhaled a deep breath as he realized his daughter was in for another long night of screaming. He shook his head slightly. If Elowyn were here, she'd know what to do for her. She could calm their child with ease and grace. The wet nurse he had ordered to look after their child, while kind, she did not possess her mother's touch.

He listened to the crying a moment more before he finished his wine and stood from the chair. He stood there in thought before he slowly left the room. Thranduil made his way to the nursery, where that horrid howling erupted from. It wasn't a sound he had heard when Elowyn, his wife and Queen, was alive. In fact laughter seemed to fill the air most nights when she was still by his side. Now, instead of laughter it was this terrible scream that filled the Woodland Realm.

"Be still." Thranduil heard the red haired elleth gently try to comfort his child. Her back was turned to the king. She did not realize he had entered. He watched from the door frame as she rocked the small babe back and forth "You're alright. Shhh."

"Nana...Nana." the young ten month old girl whimpered. She was calm for a moment before she began to cry and howl once again. Large tears left the young elleth's eyes and she continued to cry for her mother. The wet nurse then turned. Her eyes quickly met Thranduil's.

"My King." the wet nurse, an elleth named Amariel, surprised the king was standing before her. "I'm so sorry the princess is..She..."

"She wants her mother." Thranduil finished the elleth's sentence. His eyes looked from the wet nurse down to his young child. Her grayish-blue eyes met his and the howling pause for a moment. The child watched him with curious eyes. She knew her mother was always close behind if he should appear.

"When will she need to eat again?" The Elvenking found himself asking as he debated what to do. This intensive crying could not continue. It wasn't healthy for his daughter nor those around her. He knew this.

"Not for a few hours more." the wet nurse answered as she continued to lightly bounce the babe, hoping the movement would calm her. Thranduil remained in his thoughts as he watched the upset child. She didn't understand why Elowyn wasn't here. While the minds of elvish children developed more quickly than mortal ones, she was still far too young to understand death.

"Where is Legolas?" he questioned as he noticed his son was not present. It was strange for him not to find all the members of his family in this room.

"The maid is helping him with a bath. They should return shortly if you wish to see him." Amariel commented. The king nodded as he tried to gather his thoughts. That was hard to do with a babe's high pitched cries.

"Give Irowyn to me." The ElveKing's arms suddenly extended out for the babe. "I will care for her during that time." Thranduil found himself surprised by his words and actions. Taking care of the children was more in Elowyn's area of expertise than his own. He could run his kingdom with ease, he knew how to command legions and could keep the peace between his people and others. Taking care of his own children should be a simple task yet he found himself somewhat intimidated by it.

"My Lord I assure you I can..." The wet nurse began, a bit flustered by his request.

"She is my daughter." Thranduil interrupted. His eyes darted quickly from the babe to the elleth in front of him. She knew better than to talk back to him. "I wish to spend time with my children. Come back when she needs to eat. You are dismissed." Amariel stood there a moment, confused. Carefully she placed the child in the king's arms and left the room. Leaving the father and daughter alone.

"I know I'm not your mother." Thranduil began as the child looked up to him with her big eyes. A large tear ran down her cheek while she sniffled. "But I am your father and I do want to help you."

Often at this time of day, he would find her in the nursery. She'd have Legolas on her lap and Irowyn in her cradle. He'd listen to her sing or read to them. Occasionally she'd play a game or simply talk to them. Elowyn's voice always seemed to calm their children.

Carefully he sat in the rocking chair, he had specially made for his beloved. Gently, he placed Irowyn on his chest and rocked back and forth. He gently rubbed her back and softly chanted in Sindarin. Upon hearing the soft flutter of his heartbeat and feeling the soothing motions of her father's hand, the child began to calm. A final tear left her eye before the babe nuzzled further into her father's chest.

Thranduil continued his soft chant. He remembered seeing Elowyn do something similar to this when Legolas was a newborn. It pleased him to know it soothed their second child as it had their first. A soft smile formed on his lips as he hugged her closer to him.

A moment of peace passed before the door opened and in walked the nursemaid. Her eyes were lowered to the child that walked next to her. Thranduil watched the two enter. Not a second passed before his son spotted him. The child's eyes seemed to light up and quickly he let go of the nursemaid's hand. He ran over to the King as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Ada?" the young child asked as he looked up to the king. His arms outstretched. His blue eyes were wide with hope while his lips curled into an extra large smile. Thranduil moved the baby girl more towards his right. Once she was settled there, his hand extended to help his son onto his lap. They were both so small, surely they could both fit in his arms. As soon as Legolas was on his father's lap, he wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck in a tight hug. The king paused a moment before he returned the motion.

"My King...?" the nursemaid began to question when Thranduil held his hand up.

"I will care for the children tonight." The Elvenking said to her surprise. "You are dismissed until the morning." The nursemaid stood there a moment more before she bowed and left the room. Once the family of three was alone Legolas eased his grip on the king and leaned back. The smile never left his face as he seemed to study his father's face. He could see the sadness in his father's eyes though he didn't understand why.

"Ada?" he questioned after few seconds passed. Thranduil nodded to his son, letting him know he could ask his question. "Where is Naneth?" Thranduil's heart turned. A sickening feeling came upon the king as he realized he'd have to explain his wife's death to his son, though he had instructed the nursemaid to do so. Legolas watched as a great pain overtook his father's eyes while the Elvenking remained silent and deep in thought.

Neither would remember much of their mother. Thranduil knew that. His heart ached as he realized they wouldn't even have a grave site to visit. Legolas understood more than his sister, that was to be expected. Still, his young and innocent mind may not fully comprehend death. Legolas only, being five years old simply watched his father as he patiently awaited his answer. It was rare for elves to have children so close together. Hoping they would have a close relationship, Elowyn insisted her children be slightly closer together in age.

Thranduil looked into his young son's eyes. He felt his heart break once again as he thought of Elowyn, the life they had promised to share together and the life he would now have to live without her by his side. Gently his arm tightened around his son.

"Ada?" the small elf questioned, confused by his father's actions. Legolas returned the hug and nuzzled his head into his father's neck.

"Naneth," Thranduil whispered as he chose his words carefully, "can no longer be with us. She was killed."

"What's killed?" Legolas questioned as a soft snore was heard from sister. She had drifted peacefully to sleep by this point. A small tear threatened to leave Thranduil's eyes but he wouldn't allow it. He was the parent. It was not up to his child to comfort his grief.

"It means, she wanted to be with us but she can't. I...I'll explain it more when you're older, alright?" Thranduil questioned. The topic of death was not something a young elf should speak about. They were immortal, his son shouldn't have to know about this. Legolas stared intensely at his father for a moment before nodded and a smile again appeared on his face.

"Ok, Ada." he answered. A smaller, sad smile formed on Thranduil's lips. He nodded and gently helped his son of hifs lap. Carefully he held the sleeping babe to him as he stood from the chair and made his way over to the crib.

Irowyn's crib was elegantly carved. Much like her brother's bed and father' throne, it had antlers on the sides while other smaller details were carved around the edges. Once he deemed the babe would stay asleep he turned to take care of Legolas when he felt a small tug on his tunic. He looked down to find the small child tightly held a book in one hand. Legolas held it up with his big happy grin.

"Ada, will you read to me?"

...

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my new story! It's going to be a little different than I usually write but hopefully it'll still turn out alright.. Just a few quick notes, I am an amateur writer. I am still learning. My writing will be speckled with mistakes though I do my best to fix them as I spot them. I will update this story probably every 2-3 weeks, usually Sundays or Mondays in the evenings. Also, I've only read the Hobbit a couple of times so I'm not a Tolkien expert. If I get things wrong just tell me and I'll fix it the best I can. :)  
><em>

_Feel free to leave a review, if you are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for checking out this story. I hope you'll stay tuned for chapter 1! Thanks again!-Lin_

_**Random Notes**:_

I_f you're reading **Ghost of A Rose**, look for an update tomorrow or Tuesday. It's finally almost ready for publishing._

_If you're reading **The Black Bear** expect the next update, next Sunday or Monday._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thranduil, Legolas Bard, Tauriel or any other character from The Hobbit books or movies. I only own Irowyn. Nor do I make any money writing this story. It's purely for fun, entertainment and practice. _

**_Translations:_**

_Nana/Naneth: Mom/Mother_

_Ada: Father_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Silence filled the air as the Elvenking waited patiently outside his bedchambers. It was strange for it to be so quiet. He had thought one of the midwife's assistants would keep him informed but he heard nothing. He did not know all the things that were happening in that room.  
><em>

_A night had passed since he learned his child's birthing time had come. Still, the Elvenking continued to stand tall. Thranduil was not nervous as most fathers-to-be nor did he pace the hall. He simply remained still. His eyes remained firm on the large doors before him while his thoughts drifted to his wife and child. Elowyn would be a fine mother. While she could have a quick tongue when angered, she was calm, patient and kind. Since the time their son was conceived, she had already shown her dedication to their child. Thranduil nodded to himself ever so slightly. Yes, she would be a good mother and he thoughtful and caring father, though most of his time had to be spent running the , he was sure he could balance his responsibilities as father, husband and King.  
><em>

_Thranduil's mind slightly drifted towards the grand ball and great feast that would take place once his son was born. A smirk began to form on his lips as he thought of the times that were to be had. It was then a loud, pained moan came from the room in front of him. Thranduil's eyes again pierced the door. When he heard no other sounds he walked a few steps towards the door, his eyes shifted down towards the knob and his hand extended. He gripped the cold but beautifully decorated door knob when he heard another cry fill the air. This was different from his wife's sob, this was a newborn's cry. It only took a moment before the midwife opened the door. Thranduil's crystal-bue eyes met hers before the midwife bowed. _

_"My king." she began, "You have a healthy son." The smile on the King's face widened. He had already known his child was a son. Still, he was pleased with the news.  
><em>

_"And my wife?" he inquired. His concern quickly shifted to his wife. _

_"She is asking for you." The midwife quickly stood away from the door so he could answer. Thranduil quickly walked passed her and was in his chambers. He quickly caught sight of his wife and hastened towards her. _

_His steps slowed as he approached the bed. Elowyn leaned against the bedframe. Her body glistened with sweat, her golden hair was matted and her eyes were tired but they sparkled with pure joy. Thranduil drew closer to her and his eyes darted from her down to the babe that rested against her chest. The king's lips quickly spread into a smile as he absorbed the tranquil feeling of the room. His son was here. The Elvenking's ears slightly tingled in pleasure at the sound of his wife singing to the child:_

_"May the long time sun shine upon you._

_All love surround you._

_And the pure light within you,_

_guide your way on."_

_The soft, tired smile never left Elowyn's lips as the child fell into a peaceful slumber. Her eyes continued to looked the child over before she pressed her lips to the babe's forehead. A moment later she looked up to her husband. A serene look was in her tired eyes but the smile never left her mouth. A fear tears of joy fell from her eyes.  
><em>

_"My love." Her hand reached out for his. Not a moment passed before their fingers interlaced and Thranduil sat next to his wife on the bed. His left hand lifted up and cupped her cheek before their lips met in a soft kiss.  
><em>

_"Look at him." Elowyn softly said as they looked down to their newborn. "Isn't he perfect?"_

_"He is." Thranduil nodded as his fingers removed part of the swaddle from his son's face. A sense of wonder filled the king as he looked the child over. His wife was right, no words could describe this child but pure perfection.  
><em>

_"Hold him." Elowyn said as she gently moved the child into her husband's arms. The king's smile widened. Nothing but happiness, joy and contentment was felt in this room. Their lives were perfect and filled with love. Nothing could change that.  
><em>

_**~5 years later~**  
><em>

_"I have enough warriors." Thranduil insisted as Elowyn gently placed their youngest child in the babe's crib. "You need not come." Elowyn smiled at the small elleth before she glanced back at her husband. While Elowyn was an excellent fighter, he did not want her to enter Gundabad. The war that was being carried out had already proven to be ruthless. He was the King, he had to go, his wife however did not. "The children need you here." He stressed. Elowyn remained silent for a moment.  
><em>

_"They are in good hands." Elowyn commented as she looked back to the babe. "They will be well looked after." Her eyes looked back up to meet her husband's. The Elvenking gave her a slight nod, though it was obvious he disproved of her choice. _

_"Still, it is my wish you remain here." Thranduil stated as he had several times before. He walked closer to her and gently touched her arm. "Remain here with our children."_

_"Is that a command from my King?" Elowyn questioned, her brow lifted slightly while a smirk formed on her lips. The Elvenking knew this look all too well. The Queen while regal, was the only one who could get away with sassing him. The look in her eyes told him she was not going to let down.  
><em>

_"It is what I ask, as your husband." Thranduil answered before he returned her smirk."I would not command you." They pressed their foreheads together while Thranduil's arms wrapped around his wife. They gave each other a small kiss. Their fingers interlaced and soon they broke away. Elowyn stayed in his arms a moment more before they heard a small coo from the babe. Elowyn quickly turned and looked her child over.  
><em>

_"We both fight for the same reasons: our home, people and our children. This evil we face is great. Everyone who can, needs to fight, that includes me." She said as she pulled soft blanket over the child. Thranduil went to speak but Elowyn held her hand up. "We should go before they wake, otherwise we may be in here all night."  
><em>

_The walk to their chambers was silent but as soon as they were alone it began right where it ended. _

_"This battle does not have to include you. You are my wife. I am the King, I have to lead my army into war. You do not." Thranduil continued to insist.  
><em>

_"I am a part of your army. I do have to be apart of this war. Our people cannot live in peace until the evil is gone." Elowyn softly stated as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I wish to remain by your side. Once we have defeated our enemy we can return home together. We will raise our children together, in peace. We need not part." A wide smile quickly spread across Elowyn's lips before she leaned up and pressed her lips to her husband's.  
><em>

_"Gi melin." she whispered before her lips pressed against his. Thranduil held his wife close to him as they kissed. Suddenly a loud shriek filled the air and..._

The Elvenking's eyes snapped open and again his head lifted up as he heard that howling scream erupt from the nursery. Thranduil had been meditating in his chambers. Being the only one who could calm Irowyn down, he had spent many of the previous nights in the nursery. That night, however, things had seemed to be still and his child had been at peace. That peace proved to be short lived as Thranduil fully came out of his meditative state. He should find comfort in those memories. There was once so much happiness that filled this room. Now, there was sorrow.

He sat there a few minutes as he gathered himself from the heartache he felt. It was not long before he determined the child would not calm on her own. He stood and soon found himself in the nursery. To his left he found Legolas, in his bed and deep in slumber. A small smiled formed on Thranduil's lips as he looked at the young elf. His eyes then turned to the nursemaid while she tried to ease the younger child's distress.

Amariel softly whispered words of comfort to the babe as the Elvenking approached the two. It was not long before Irowyn noticed her father. Her screams stopped and the tears paused. Her eyes seemed to brighten as she quickly reached out and grabbed his tunic in her small fists. The child was so eager and determined to be in her father's arms, she managed to pull herself from Amariel's arms. Her little grip held on tighter to her father's tunic as her small body began to fall. Thranduil slightly panicked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Quickly he regained his composure as his attention turned back to the elleth before him.

"Do not drop my daughter." Thranduil glared at the wet nurse. His voice was deep and smooth. If Irowyn had fallen she could have been severely hurt. That was unacceptable.

"My lord, I assure you, I would never..." Amariel stuttered.

"Leave us." he commanded as he continued to glare at Amariel. She quickly looked away nodded and left the room. Once she was gone he turned his attention back to the young elleth in his arms.

"As for you, you need not be so impatient.." Thranduil lectured the babe. "I was coming for you. There was no need to risk your life like that." A stern tone was in his voice though the child didn't seem to notice. She simply smiled up at him before she happily nuzzled her face into his chest. A soft half smile formed on Thranduil's lips as he sat down in the rocking chair. It was useless to be so stern with someone at such a tender young age. Another moment passed and he found himself softly kissing the top of her head before he leaned back into the chair.

Irowyn let out a content sigh as she rested against her father's chest. Thranduil's eyes peered down at the small child for a moment before they looked over to his sleeping son. The king's thoughts began to drift to the life that rested before his children. Legolas would have to learn the ways of war. He couldn't protect him from that, though a side of him wished he could. His son would have to be raised and prepared to be king if or when that time came. One day, he would make a fine warrior. It was then Legolas let out a soft snore, causing Thranduil's gaze to shift towards the young elf prince's bed. He watched as his son simply turned in the bed and and continued to sleep on.

His thoughts then drifted to Irowyn as she continued nuzzled further into his chest. He could offer her more protection. She need not see the destruction and desolation of war. She need not even learn how to fight save the basics of self-defense should she need it. She didn't have to be a warrior. He couldn't completely shield her from the pains of life, he knew that. However, this one small thing he could do. He could shield her from certain pains and loss. Irowyn, then lifted her head, her eyes met his. He watched her as she looked to him with the wonder that came with new life. He watched as those clear eyes grew tired and her eye lids slowly began to droop.

"You can sleep, dear one. I promise you are safe." Thranduil softly spoke. She continued to look at him a moment more before she snuggled back into his chest. The flutter of his heartbeat brought much comfort to the child and helped lull her off to sleep.

Thranduil's hand softly rubbed her back and soon she let out a content snore. A few more minutes passed before the Elvenking stood from the rocking chair and steadily made his way towards Irowyn's crib. Once she was settled in her bed Thranduil turned only to turn back to the child. For a moment he watched her sleep, then he looked over his shoulder to his son's sleeping form. Neither child had a care in the world. They were happy and at peace while the turmoil of losing their mother tugged at his heart. He remained at the crib's side a moment more before he went to return to his own chambers. However, he caught sight of a small figure in front of him and he came to an abrupt stop. Before him, his young son stood.

"Ada?" Legolas questioned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Legolas." the king greeted back. His voice low and calm as not to wake the sleeping babe. "It is late, you should be asleep." The half-asleep elf continued to stand in front of him until the king reached out his hand. The prince didn't hesitate to take it before he led the king over to his bed. Once there the prince climbed onto it, Thranduil sat next to him.

"Do you ever dream about naneth?" Legolas questioned as he caught the king somewhat off guard.

"Why do you ask?" Thranduil asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Legolas relaxed into the pillow behind him and let out a yawn before he spoke.

"I had a dream naneth was singing our lullaby." he answered. Thranduil's mind thought back to the many times he had heard his wife's voice sing to their children. He knew exactly which song his son spoke of. "Will you sing to me ada?" The king's eyes widened slightly as his son's request. Thranduil hadn't been one to sing, that was more in his wife's domain. Of course many things to do with the children were more his wife's territory. He thought a moment before he finally spoke.

"How about you sing to me?" the king suggested. He hoped that would appease his son for now. The elf simply smiled at him as his small voice began to sing his mother's song:

_"May the long time sun shine upon you,_

_All love surround you._

_And the pure light within you._

_Guide your way on."_

Once the song was finished Legolas smiled tiredly up at his father. The Elvenking forced himself to return the smile though he felt the pain of loss slowly creep on him once more. Hearing his son sing the song his wife used to love should bring him some comfort, yet it only seemed to add to his grief. Elowyn should be here. She should be the one tending to their children. She should... How simple things had once seemed. Thranduil remained at his son's side. He watched as the elf's eyes slowly fluttered closed and soon Legolas was once again in a deep slumber. _  
><em>

Once he deemed Legolas was in a deep slumber, the Elvenking stood from his son's bed. Emptiness continued to swirl within him and for a moment he allowed himself back into his memories of Elowyn's singing to the two elflings. He should have protected her better. He should have...he shook his head. It was late and he was in need of meditation. He made his way towards the door when he glanced back into his younger child's crib. He paused for a moment, as he thought back to her snuggled up to his chest. He turned back to son for a moment as his thoughts slightly shifted. They trusted and relied on him. The Elvenking looked back at his daughter. Quietly he walked up to her crib and gently placed his hand on her back.

"No one's ever going to harm you." The king found himself whispering to the sleeping babe. His mind thought back to the last time he saw his wife alive. "That I promise you." He then turned back to his son and made another promise. He would protect Irowyn and he would teach Legolas everything he knew in the ways of combat. His son would be like him but he was determined his daughter would never end up like her mother.**  
><strong>

**~Author's Note~**

_Hi everyone! I am so sorry with how long it's taken so long to get this chapter out. My last computer decided to die a few hours after I posted this story and it's taken me forever to save the money to get this one. Anyway, I should be able to update a lot faster and in a more reasonable time frame. Thanks to everyone who has followed/favored my story. A special thanks to all who reviewed:_

_**MyLawyersMadeMeChangeMyName:** Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you've enjoyed my story this far. I hope you'll continue reading, we have more cute Legolas coming. Thanks again! :)_

_**Oriana5:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my new story. I feel so bad about Ghost of a Rose. I've lost this upcoming chapter about four times now due to computer glitches and have had to rewrite it every time. Hopefully that will be over now and the next chapter should be out (for reals) on Sunday or Monday. Thanks again! :)_

_**musicluver246:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you've enjoyed my story this far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

_**The Writer:**Thanks for your review and kind words. Thranduil is such a complex character and I always hope my writing portrays that. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

_**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** Thanks for your review! I I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks again! :)_

_**Superdani4Ever:**Thanks for your review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read. Thanks again! :)_

_**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and am glad you enjoyed my story so far. Thanks again! :)_

_**samanthatm:** Thanks for your review! I hope you've enjoyed the update! Thanks again! :)_

_**History101:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story this far and hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! :)_

_I think that's everyone. Thanks again everyone. All your comments made my day. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next chapter out in a week or two. If you have a moment and are so inclined, feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks!-Lin_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own or write the song "Long Time Sun". That honor goes to Snatam Kaur. Check her out on youtube if you're interested. (the children's version is the version I imagine for this story). Also, I do not own Thranduil, Legolas or Tauriel or any other The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters nor am I making any money writing this. This is purely for fun. _

_**Random Notes:**_

_**To Those Read Ghost of a Rose:** I am so sorry for my long absence. I will have the next chapter out on Sunday or Monday. I promise that update is coming. _

_**To those who read The Black Bear:** Again, I am so sorry for my long absence. The next chapter will also be out either Sunday or Monday._


End file.
